mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Daisy
Magical Daisy (マジカルデイジー), also known by her real name Kiku Yakumo (八雲 菊), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. The leader of Team Daisy, she is a Magical Girl who is the main character of an anime called ''Magical Daisy''. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Magical Daisy has mint green hair with white and yellow flower clips, and a green sleep-mask like thing on the side of her head. She has lavender eyes with white flower-shaped pupils. She wears a white and yellow dress decorated with lace, flowers, and ribbons, and she has short brown boots. She has white gloves decorated with flowers that go up to her upper arm, and a dark choker with white lace. She also has purple bow earrings. Personality In her middle school years, Magical Daisy was an energetic and bright Magical Girl, always ready to take on the day with her mascot at her side. She was very dedicated, always seeking to become stronger and kinder, even setting her sights on becoming a better Magica Girl than ever before. An auditor from the Magical Kingdom caught wind of Magical Daisy's exploits and took it to the higher ups, where an anime was created in her namesake, ''Magical Daisy''. Present time, Magical Daisy is attending an average univserity. She says she could've aimed for a more prestigious university, but her Magical Girl activities hadn't left much time for schoolwork. Her training and patrolling had taken up too much of he time. Not only that, she stopped speaking with her friends from middle and high school, and she lacks friends from university. Due to her time-consuming Magical Girl activities, Magical Daisy does not have a part-time job. Her living situation is, in her own words, terrible. The apartment she lives in is nearly falling apart at the seams. Even more unfortunate, she has no qualifications and doesn't own a driver's license. Magical Daisy considered them unnecessary as a Magical Girl. Although she suffers privately, Magical Daisy does her best as a Magical Girl. She considers it to be heroic. Before the events of Restart take place, she begins to question her role. The Magical Girl Magical Daisy doesn't feel as special now that she's older. Magical Daisy wonders where her future is headed. Magic Can shoot lethal Daisy Beams. Daisy's magic allows her to fire a beam, which is named "Daisy Beam", that decomposes its target; it will even break the binding between molecular units. The beam's thickness depends on how Daisy shoots it. Shooting it through her fingertips produces a narrow beam (about 10 centimeters in diameter), pinpointed to the target. However, shooting it from her palms produces a much wider and thicker beam (about 50 centimeters in diameter). Other Move(s) Daisy Punch: Just a regular punch. Daisy Kick: Just a regular kick. Special Item(s) Magical Rod: A cane held by Magical Daisy in her right hand. Relationship Palette Magical Daisy's former mascot. Nokko-chan Nokko-chan is one of Magical Daisy's teammates. Nokko-chan likes Magical Daisy's anime. Daisy is charmed by Nokko-chan's enthusiasm towards her and feels the deep need to protect her, both because of Nokko-chan's earnest belief in her and because of her young age. Yumenoshima Genopsycho Yumenoshima Genopsycho is one of Magical Daisy's teammates. Yumenoshima Genopsycho deeply enjoys Magical Daisy's anime. @NyanNyan @NyanNyan is one of Magical Daisy's teammates. Before Restart, @NyanNyan had no idea who Magical Daisy was. Keek Tot Pop During Fast Music, Tot Pop goes to Magical Daisy's apartment. It is shown that Tot Pop likes Magical Daisy's anime. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Magical Daisy ranked #25, along with Mao Pam. *In Fanbook 1, Magical Daisy has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Audience Measurement: 3/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters